


Como areia que escapa pelos dedos

by BabalonCat



Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Song Inspired
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabalonCat/pseuds/BabalonCat
Summary: Há quanto tempo Danny Starr guardava os sentimentos de amor por Johnny Guitar? Nem mesmo ele sabia mais. Só sabia que, agora, aquelas músicas de corno que falavam sobre “ser feliz com a felicidade da pessoa amada” faziam total sentido.Como ele se odiava por ter tornado-se piegas.





	Como areia que escapa pelos dedos

**Author's Note:**

> Então.   
> A ideia era ser uma fanfic bonitinha SprinterKombi, mas quando eu vi se tornou esse angst StarryGuitar. Eu queria que fosse um presente bonito e fofo, todo feliz para a Paulie (@sprinterkombis), o amor da minha vida, o meu coraçãozinho amarelo, minha Jigglypuff Shiny. Falhei miseravelmente. Mas ela disse que ficou bonito e eu acredito fácil nas pessoas. Semana passada mesmo, caí no golpe do bilhete premiado.   
> Inspiração vinda de "Meu Disfarce" e "Areia", da Sandy. Desculpem meninos, eu sei que vocês prefeririam um roque.   
> Correção de erros feita pelo Word e eu, mas se vocês verem algum, me avisem.   
> Todos os personagens pertencem À TV Quase.   
> Boa leitura para todos. Pro Caito e pro Leandro também.

O baixista tomou um gole de sua cerveja, observando de longe o objeto de sua afeição, o mesmo alheio à sua presença.

Johnny sorria, como uma criança que havia ganhado o presente de Natal tão esperado, tudo isso por um simples toque de Karyna, um sorriso da bartender, uma promessa velada de aproveitarem o final de noite. No meio disso tudo, Danny odiava-se por não ser capaz de ir até o casal e soltar um de seus comentários mordazes, acabando com aquela felicidade açucarada dos dois.

Karyna era tudo que Danny não era. E nem era por ser mulher, que isso não provocava nenhuma inveja no baixista da Overdose. O real problema era que… ela era doce. Era uma pessoa sincera com seus sentimentos e capaz de demonstrar seu afeto de maneira verdadeira. A moça não precisava fugir de suas emoções e afastar Johnny de alguma forma cínica, só para manter um disfarce ridículo, uma pose de rockstar.

Ela era capaz de ser aquilo que Danny não era.

Karyna era capaz de demonstrar seu amor, não fugia do contato do frontman da banda, mesmo que este fosse doentiamente romântico, obtuso e sem-noção.

No entanto, Danny não era assim, não conseguia ser assim.

Danny era venenoso, tanto quanto uma serpente. Fingia-se de alheio aos sentimentos dos outros, fazia-se de liberal, mas cada toque de qualquer um que não era Johnny o fazia querer chorar. Ou correr para o banheiro e lavar sua pele até que a mesma acabasse descolando.

Não se reconhecia mais como aquela pessoa carente e pequena, lutando para voltar a ser quem fora no passado.

Aquele teatro estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Não eram raras as vezes que se pegava observando o vocalista de uma maneira afetuosa, imaginando cenários em que estariam juntos e felizes. Ou melancólico, quando percebia a felicidade dele com a namorada.

Eram um casal perfeito, feliz. Isso matava Danny aos pouquinhos, como se fosse um caco de vidro cortando-lhe o coração a cada dia.

A noção de que estava perdido viera um dia, quando Rony e Mariana sentaram-se à sua frente, no sofá do quartinho dos fundos do Caverna, onde a banda de abertura esperava para se apresentar. Somente o baixista estava no local, dedilhando uma melodia qualquer, pensando em como estava sendo ridículo. Foi assim que a improvável dupla o encontrou e o encurralou:

“Que caralhos vocês querem? Tu não tem que ameaçar o Johnny por estar trocando saliva com a Karyna, não, Mariana? E você, Rony? A bateria ainda tá lá e não vai se montar sozinha, porra.”

“Você está triste.” foi a única frase que Rony falou, dividindo com a cantora um olhar de pena. Danny odiou aquilo. Como aqueles dois doidos se achavam no direito de invadir sua privacidade? Mas talvez eles não estivessem invadindo nada, apenas observando como ele havia virado somente uma sombra do que já fora.

“O nível de loucura aqui tá aumentando a cada dia. Tão falando isso por que? Eu tô normal, porra!”

“Não. Você não está. Você fica olhando para o Johnny e suspirando baixinho. Depois olha com inveja para a Karyna, quando eles estão juntos. Eu sei porque eu sinto a mesma coisa. Mas o que eu sinto é pela Karyna...”

Que inusitado era ver Mariana falando daquela maneira genuinamente preocupada com qualquer um que não fosse a garçonete. E que estranho era ela falar sem nenhuma ameaça velada. Tão estranho que chegava a dar medo.

“Você também tá fugindo do Johnny. Não tem implicado com ele. Acho que a última vez que eu vi vocês próximos foi quando o show teve quase dez pessoas no mês retrasado, e ele te abraçou. Depois disso você até me colocou pra dormir entre vocês!”

Era verdade. Foi naquela noite que Danny se descobriu apaixonado por Johnny, depois de um beijo na bochecha particularmente demorado que ganhara do outro. Depois daquilo foi que o baixista percebeu que somente serem amigos era muito pouco.

Na frente dos outros Danny Starr continuava a mesma pessoa de sempre. Nada parecia ter mudado ou, ele pensava, não deixava ninguém perceber como ele queria o companheiro de banda.

“Você não precisa mais disfarçar pra gente… você tá apaixonado pelo Johnny, né?”

As palavras da cantora foram a gota d’água, fazendo com que perdesse a paciência. Uma garrafa voou na parede, assustando os outros dois ocupantes do local, e Danny saiu batendo a porta.

Ele lutava tanto para continuar com tudo como era antes. Era tão complicado fugir do contato com Johnny e não correr os dedos pelo cabelo revolto dele, não cometer uma loucura e beijar-lhe os lábios.

Era tão difícil continuar firme.

 

Eles continuavam juntos. Um daqueles casais que aquecem o peito por estarem tão felizes. Claro que tinham suas brigas, quem não tem? Mas na maior parte do tempo, Johnny era o namorado atencioso e carinhoso que qualquer um poderia pedir.

Danny, que nunca quisera um relacionamento estável e duradouro, pensava que ele poderia ser muito feliz com um décimo da atenção que o vocalista dava à garçonete.

Num recanto escondido de seu coração, o baixista sentia-se feliz em saber que Karyna era tão carinhosa e querida com o namorado, evitando de todas as formas machucar os sentimentos dele. Via como, mesmo quando eles tinham brigas feias, ambos faziam o sacrifício de admitirem os erros e se acertarem da melhor maneira que conseguiam.

Riu baixo, amargo, dando um gole na cerveja. Ele não conseguiria ser daquela forma. Seu orgulho (sempre o maldito orgulho) o impedia de dizer que estava errado, mesmo que fosse para ver Johnny sorria. E não havia sido sempre assim?

Notou, no balcão, como Mariana também olhava de maneira melancólica para o casal de pombinhos. Ergueu a cerveja, num brinde aos sentimentos platônicos que ambos carregavam. Foi retribuído com a cantora erguendo o copo de cachaça e o virando em seguida.

Há quanto tempo Danny Starr guardava os sentimentos de amor por Johnny Guitar? Nem mesmo ele sabia mais. Só sabia que, agora, aquelas músicas de corno que falavam sobre “ser feliz com a felicidade da pessoa amada” faziam total sentido.

Como ele se odiava por ter tornado-se piegas.

Mesmo assim, continuando a tomar sua cerveja, vendo Johnny tentar separar Donna de Karyna, observando a cantora de MPB levantar para ajudar a amiga, notando que Rony já pegava uma mesa para bater no vocalista com a desculpa de auxiliá-lo, Argentino gritando que chamaria os pais das crianças… aquela era sua vida.

Uma vida difícil, de bosta com todos aqueles sentimentos guardados, com a distância que ele havia imposto para não se machucar. Para não machucar Johnny, a banda, a amizade entre eles, que era a única coisa boa que ele tinha.

Dar vazão ao amor que sentia seria como agarrar areia, esperar que ficasse entre os dedos, sem notar que um vento levaria para longe. Seus sentimentos deveriam tornar-se areia. Escapar pelos dedos, tornarem-se tão pequenos ao ponto de serem esquecidos.

Enquanto desse, Danny agarrar-se-ia às pequenas lembranças, aos fragmentos de uma vida ao lado de Johnny.

Enquanto fosse possível, aquela vida estranha, aquela dinâmica estranha da Overdose, a garagem dividida, o colchão em que ele deitava, todas as noites, ao lado do amigo, seriam tudo que ele valorizaria.

Até que virasse areia.


End file.
